


Stocking Fills

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: 2019 Stony Stocking event fills for the Put On The Suit (18+) MCU Stony Discord Server + 1 bonus gift at the end for anyone's use!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 76
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	1. For Jannony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/gifts), [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts), [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts), [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/gifts), [KiwiBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/gifts), [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [KiwiBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Steve gets sent back in time to the renaissance period due to Avengers shenanigans and while he's waiting to be rescued, he starts painting portraits of Tony. All these gorgeous artwork of Tony start appearing in the future." (From Jannonny)


	2. For ohjustpeachy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of Tony Stark's son, Peter Parker while he is sick (inspired by [ohjustpeachy's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186986/chapters/50434061)).


	3. For Meatball42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer AU. Tony meets Steve "The Shield" Rogers.

  



	4. For MiniRaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony wakes up one morning with angel wings and Steve with demon wings. Steve spends the day messing with people who think he's a "boy scout" and Tony (who thinks demon wings better are more appropriate given what his past) spends the days as the literal angel that he is."
> 
> I thought I would draw Steve and Tony at the end of the day, sharing what they got up to.


	5. For KiwiBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vigilante/Outlaw Steve AU


	6. For FestiveFerret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wearing each other's clothes (ft. the jacket from [Nicotine Hit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076557))


	7. For everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A patterned background, free for anyone to use! It is tileable, and works for a desktop wallpaper, website background etc. [Click for coloured version.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f14d8576da32866684d92b0b888f5c60/316d589d3a477511-ed/s1280x1920/0d57630f4bb5f6305d784d41fcb27aa8c3d31135.png) [Click for light version.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/06b11e0b152009e2e8f5d72efb48de89/316d589d3a477511-f8/s1280x1920/7836f9946c64c2db8c2e63b4b991095c1f505ebf.png)


End file.
